


not like gold

by rockthecliche



Series: Armageddon Pteradon [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockthecliche/pseuds/rockthecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There’s something to be said about being in love with your best friend’s ex-boyfriend and current band member."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like gold

**Author's Note:**

> During the same drabble request, Sumona gave me the pairing, and again, I randomly associated a song with it.

There’s something to be said about being in love with your best friend’s ex-boyfriend and current band member. Yamapi, personally, tends to think that he’s got to be crazy for even thinking this could possibly be easy, but so far, all he’s been experiencing is minor heartburn, and he blames that on the curry Jin made the night before. But deep down, when he realizes he’s been getting annoyed at Ryo for no reason at all, he knows he has a problem.

Watching Massu stumble around after the break-up is almost as heartbreaking as when he found out Ryo and Massu were dating. For the life of him, Yamapi doesn’t know why Ryo would give up something so good, but even though they’re best friends, he can’t claim to know what goes on in Ryo’s mind. And sometimes, he just doesn’t want to know what’s going on in there.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he decides to ask Massu out to dinner one day. He’s pretty sure he has good intentions behind it and his mind is managing to make it sound like he’s taking advantage, but when Massu nods and agrees with his ever present smile, Yamapi tells his mind to shut up and he makes a vow – he’s not going to talk about the break-up. For both their sakes.

Massu doesn’t seem all that different and they laugh and chuckle and talk about anything and everything, from the faculty in their department to Shige having the misfortune to tutor Jin in English. He gives Massu the last piece of gyoza in return for the last stick of yakitori, and they talk about the band – the upcoming battle of the bands, and the future of it. It’s…nice. It’s unassuming and innocent and full of good laughs, and Yamapi wonders if this is what it would feel like to actually date Massu. He wonders how anyone could get bored of it.

A few days pass and he and Massu text each other weird, random things, like Snapple facts or test scores from their joint nutrition classes. Maybe this is why, when he’s out with Jin one night, he ends up thinking that it’s a good idea to text Massu and tell him that Ryo was an idiot for letting him go.

He doesn’t hear from Massu for days until one random late Saturday when Yamapi pulls the door to his dorm open and finds him there, holding a bag of take-out and a small, hopeful smile.

Yamapi pulls him inside. Halfway through the carton of fried wontons and after two hours of adult swim, he starts to think that maybe taking the plunge to see if anything more could happen was easier than he thought it was.


End file.
